


10 Minutes

by Hinata109



Series: KageHina Mafia AU Fluff [1]
Category: Haikyu, Kagehina - Fandom, mafia AU - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina for life, M/M, Mafia AU, already adults, basically no plot just fluff, extreme fluff, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinata109/pseuds/Hinata109
Summary: My first post into the fluff Mafia AU.A look into Kagehina's life before a meeting with the Nekoma clan leader Kenma. <3
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Hinata Shoyo
Series: KageHina Mafia AU Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960888
Kudos: 40





	10 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> _______________________________
> 
> “Give me all of you Kageyama Tobio.”

“Kageyama come here! HURRY!” Hinata yells as he sits down in his bedroom. He is wearing his regular "meeting" suit, as he calls it, since Kenma, his friend and Nekoma's boss, is coming for a meeting today. In less than 5 seconds Kageyama, Hinata’s bodyguard, bursts through the door. Breathing franticly holding a gun in his right hand. “HINATA ARE YOU OKAY?” Kageyama basically screams as he opens the door. Laughing, Hinata responds, “Calm down Tobio, I just missed you.” He says as he stands up and walks over to him, his arms stretched out for a hug. “Hinataaa" Kageyama sighs, draging out the "a", "you can’t just yell at the top of your lungs and expect me to not worry. Don't you remember what happened in yesterday's mission? You almost died.” Kageyama says as he embraces his small ball of sunshine. All he could think about is how much he loves the man in his arms. He can afford to lose him.

Hinata- “Come on Tobio, you knew I was going to be fine! Plus I easily dodged all the bullets AND you got the guy we needed to get. We finished the mission and NOTHING happened, you're just over reacting.”

Kageyama- “Yes I know that, but I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. I just want you to be careful. I really care about you and who knows what could happen if…”

Before Kageyama could even finish his sentence Hinata has snaked his way around Kageyama's body. Both his legs are wrapped around his torso and the knife he always carries around was now at Kageyama's throat.

Kageyama gulps and thinks to himself, _This guy, how did he even get there without me noticing, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. He is our Boss and..._

Before Kageyama could finish his thought, Hinata whispers in his ear, “Tobio, I didn’t become the leader of Karasuno by being weak. Don't you dare forget that. I may not be the strongest yet,” Hinata pauses and whispers even quieter, in a voice that you could say is Kageyama's biggest weakness. "but I am the fastest."

Tobio takes a deep breath, a shiver going down his spine. Both can feel the sexual tension start to rise.

God what this guy does to him.

Hinata's skill will always overwhelm him, it actually kind of turns him on when Hinata gets into his "boss" mode. His agility and speed are unmatched. It's just one of the reasons he fell in love with him. “How could I forget.” He says as he quickly spins around and pins Hinata to the wall, while still carrying him. "but I think you only use those skills of yours as an excuse to touch me" Kageyama says with a smirk, staring into Hinata's sparking brown eyes. 

Hinata chuckles, his eyes starting to ignite a fire within Kageyama. Hinata reaches forward and cups Kageyam's face. He stares deeply into the deep blue eyes that stare back at him, full of passion and lust. “I'd take any excuse to climb into you, Tobio." He replies in a husky tone. Kageyama grip tightens around Hinata's legs. Damn, when he says his name like that... his body goes crazy. Before Kageyama can reply Hinata speaks softly the mood shifting to a loving soft atmosphere. With a small giggle, and his eyes shining even brighter (if thats even possible), Hinata asks, "Tobio can I kiss you?” (Kings always ask for consent haha)

“Hinata" Kageyama whispers breathlessly completely engulfed by all of Hinata. "I should be asking you to kiss me.” Kageyama replies with a voice that was only meant for Hinata's ears, the sound of which always makes Hinata’s heart flutter.

“Oh shut up" Hinata chuckles softly. "AND we’re alone call me Shoyo pleaseeee” Hinata whispers/whines, earning a small laugh from Kageyama. He starts to lean in “Answer my questionnnn.” Hinata adds.

“Shoyo,” Kageyama says in a breathy tone, causing Hinata to shiver, gosh what this guy can do to him. “Please kiss me...” Kageyama finishes, loving atmosphere quickly turning into sexual tension just by Kageyama's slight change in tone.

Hinata leans in closing the little space that was left between them. As soon as their lips meet, sparks shoot through both of their bodies.

The kiss feels as if they have never kissed before, as if it was the first time their lips met. It felt needy, as if it were saying "please I need you". Hinata moans into the kiss overwhelmed by the warm feeling, consumed by the electricity running through his body. Kageyama pushes them closer into the wall and tilts his head to deepen the kiss. Hinata snakes his arms into Kageyama's shirt, trying to get closer to him. He HAS to get as close as he can. He wants, no NEEDS to feel all of Kageyama. Kageyama moves one hand from Hinata's waist, to his hair, pulling slightly as he runs his hands through it. Hinata releases a small noise, giving Kageyama a chance to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Kageyama groans again, Hinata knows when they kiss like this it drives Kageyama crazy. Hinata explores his mouth all while running his hands over Kageyama’s shoulders. He wants more, he needs more. They have enough time right?

He moves his hands to the end of Kageyama's shirt, ready to pull it off.

There is a knock on the door. “Mr.Hinata, Mr.Kozume and Kuroo are here!” shouts Yachi, Hinata’s secretary. Hinata pulls Kageyama's lip as he pulls away from the kiss, breathless.

Hinata looks into the dark blue eyes that stare back at him. Without breaking eyecontact and his free hand sneaking down, in between Hinata's thights, Kageyama replies, “He’ll be down in 10 minutes, let them into the meeting room.”

Yachi agrees, and runs to do so.

Hinata still holding Kageyama's gaze, smirks and says, “Oooh 10 minutes?” He raises an eyebrow. Kageyama smirks, “You think I’ll let you tease me like that and the just let you walk away? Theres no fun in that is there Shoyo?"

Hinata starts to lift up Kageyama's shirt, “Give me all of you Kageyama Tobio.”


End file.
